Una Noche de Lluvia
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Ya no recordaba como habían comenzado con la guerra de cosquillas y mucho menos como llegaron a la cama y tampoco recordaba en que pensaba en el momento que de un movimiento rápido la habia hecho sentar sobre sus piernas...


**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Una noche de lluvia**

Estaban en su casa, en su cama; riendo como locos en una noche de lluvia, las gotas sonaban en el techo con cada rechinido de la cama y sus risas se transformaban en carcajadas chocando con los relámpagos y rayos que acarreaba la tormenta de afuera. El estaba encima de ella con sus dedos recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras gracias a la risa de ella el también reía se enredaban en la cama buscando ella escapar de el y el tratando de atraparla. A un costado en una mesita estaba una bandeja con algunas galletitas y dos vasos con sobras de chocolate caliente – ya frió-

**¡Natsu….para!-** Lucy trataba de salir de debajo de el estirando sus brazos hacia la cabecera de su cama.

Natsu seguía sin piedad moviendo sus dedos ignorando las suplicas que su compañera de misiones hacia. Divertido como habia terminado esa merienda. Habia iniciado con un ''Comen y se van'' Happy y el habían respondido que ''si'' pero cuando el gato azul vio las galletitas y el chocolate habia decidido ir al gremio para traer pescados, Lucy lo habia insultado al salir por la ventana, Natsu rió por lo bajo.

**Happy sabe cuando huir-** llevo una de sus manos sobre su boca- **tu comida tal vez nos mate algún día-** y eso habia bastado para recibir un golpe en la cabeza y un largo regaño de parte de su rubia amiga.

Pero no se arrepentía le encantaba verla enojada, verla entrecerrar los ojos, inflar sus cachetes, ver a sus mejillas sonrojarse, y rara vez a su lengua salir- cosa que le encantaba aun mas- la verdad- es que la comida que ella preparaba era exquisita, no se le escapaba ningún detalle, como el poner poco chocolate y mas leche en el vaso que le correspondía a el, por el fuerte olor que tenia el cacao que era el motivo por el que odiaba el chocolate, o poner menos azúcar en las galletitas que le tocaban a el por el paladar sensible a lo dulce que todo Dragón poseía, o ponerle mucho picante a la comida que con suerte solía prepararle. Tal vez si la dejaba de molestar, le haría más de comer pero el molestarla era un placer al que no quería renunciar.

Cuando empezaron a comer el clima comenzó a cambiar**-Lloverá-** habia dicho.

**Eh, porque dices eso Natsu, el cielo esta despejado-** habia comentado la maga estelar mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

**El olor cambio-** dijo con simpleza mientras devoraba las galletitas y unos minutos después habia comenzado una tormenta – que al perecer-impidió que Happy volviera y que Natsu pudiera irse a su casa.

Ya no recordaba como habían comenzado con la guerra de cosquillas y mucho menos como llegaron a la cama y tampoco recordaba en que pensaba en el momento que de un movimiento rápido la habia hecho sentar sobre sus piernas y habia dirigido sus manos a la nuca de su 'amiga' para unir sus labios en medio de la respiración cortada por las cosquillas que ella tenia. La sintió saltar sobre el por la sorpresa no sabia como se veía el rostro de Lucy en esos momentos ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados, pudo sentir como la respiración de la maga estelar se tranquilizaba y sus manos de dirigían a los hombros de el, las hizo reposar ahí mientras empezó a mover sus labios, Natsu sonrió mientras hizo que sus labios también se movieran, sus brazos que se mantenían tensos se relajaron y su agarre se hizo mas delicado.

Pronto sus lenguas hicieron contacto, Natsu llevo sus manos a la espalda de Lucy para unirla mas a el, ladeando la cabeza de lado contrario a los de ella, su nariz chocaba con la de ella, sus dientes también chocaron un par de veces.

Cuando el oxigeno hizo falta se separaron pero mantenían sus frentes unidas, ambos mirándose a los ojos, Lucy guió sus manos a las mejillas de Natsu las acaricio mientras sonreía y se ruborizaba mas, Natsu rió por lo bajo al sentir su corazón latir aceleradamente incluso mas que cuando estaba en alguna batalla, no hacia falta palabras sus actos dirían todo, sus ojos los habían descubierto con la sinceridad en ellos, sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron y sus labios volvieron a unirse esta vez de una forma mas experta.

La mano de Natsu que se mantenía en la cintura de Lucy bajo acariciando sobre la ropa el muslo de Lucy hasta llegar a su desnuda rodilla, dudo un poco antes de volver a mover su mano subiendo la corta falta en el proceso, sintió en el beso la respiración dificultosa y el suspiro largo que soltó Lucy una vez su mano hacia contacto con su piel.

No parecía que sus caricias la molestaran así que decidió que la mano que permanecía en la nuca de su rubia bajaran por sus brazos finos y suaves para llegar a su fina cintura de ahí subieron un poco mas y otra vez la sintió suspirar esta vez con un pequeño gemido al final, su mano con movimientos circulares acariciaba uno de los prominentes senos de la maga estelar.

Después de unos segundos pudo sentir como Lucy se dejaba caer mas sobre el haciendo que sus pechos se aplanaran sobre el pecho de el, suspiro con dificultad, para luego gruñir un poco, ya que la posición ahora mas pegada no le dejaba espacio a su mano para seguir acariciando el redondo y suave seno de la Heartfilia. Su beso continuaba con mordidas y pequeñas pausas para tomar aire sin embargo sus manos seguían robándoles suspiros a su 'amiga' ya que se mantenían sobre sus muslos y trasero, estrujándolos como el quisiera.

* * *

Afuera la tormenta continuaba, el cielo se prendía cada tanto y las gotas de hacían mas insistentes y frías, Happy miraba por una de las ventanas del gremio hacia la dirección de la casa de Lucy, en su espalda su pequeño bolsón verde se mantenía atado a su cuello con algunas colas de pescado saliendo de ella, en sus manos tenia un pescado ya comido hasta la mitad, suspiraba con sus ojos cristalizados cada tanto, antes de que por la puerta ingresara una empapada Wendy que en sus brazos traía a Charle que la regañaba.

* * *

Natsu y Lucy estaban sentados en la cama de la maga estelar, Lucy leía con un brillo especial en los ojos, un libro que mantenía sobre sus piernas, acurrucada sobre el pecho del Dragón Slayer de fuego que la escuchaba leer con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el olor a flores de sakura y recibiendo la dulce voz que siempre lo relajaba.

Ese día tan lluvioso Natsu descubrió que habia algo que le encantaba mas que molestar a Lucy para que se enojara, le encantaba besarla y escucharla suspirar su nombre y eso si no habia nada que lo hiciera renunciar a esos encabronados dragones que saltaban en su estomago y parte baja, cada vez que la tocaba, tal ver lo dejaría salir a jugar pronto en unos días mas.

* * *

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

**:::**

Un Drabble NaLu (que raro verdad) ahhh bueno amo el NaLu haha…

No paso nada mas de lo que escribí entre Natsu y Lucy xD

* * *

**Hey a los que le guste el LuNa se pasan a leer mis 2 fic **de Novata (escribiendo sobre esa pareja)

_**Legítimamente**_

_**Amigos con derecho a roce**_

_**Aclaro que la pareja de Luffy y Nami me gusta desde que comencé a leer One Piece hace 5 años xD**_

_**Pero es la primera vez que hago fic sobre ellos xD**_

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Lucy Conejita los quiere!**


End file.
